Dovewings choice
by Avengerschick
Summary: Dovewing has to be loyal to the clan and the code but does this mean giving up one of her loves. meanwhile, a dark outcast threatens to destroy the three
1. Allegiances

Here are the allegiances

**Leader**-Bramblestar

**Deputy**-Squirrelflight

**Medicine cat-**Jayfeather

**Warriors**-Brakenfur

-Cloudtail

-Thornclaw

-Leafpool

-Birchfall

-Berrynose

-Hazeltail

-Mousewhisker

-Toadstep

-Rosepetal

Apprentice-Cherrypaw

-Lionblaze

-Cinderheart

-Poppyfrost

-Icecloud

-Foxleap

apprentice-Molepaw

-Bumblestripe

-Blossomfall

-Briarlight

-Dovewing

-Ivypool

**Apprentices-**Cherrypaw

** -**Molepaw

**Queens-**Sorreltail-Lilykit & Seedkit

-Brightheart-Amberkit & Snowkit & Dewkit

** -**Daisy-none

**Elders-**Sandstorm

-Dustpelt

-Graystripe

-Purdy

** I will update every 5 chapters**


	2. I need to know

Dovewing stretched and walked outside, hopeing to leave the snoring sounds of her denmates behind, but of course, her special senses wouldn't block it out. she searched around the camp trying to see who was awake. Bramblestar was sitting on the highledge, gazing proudly at his clan; thornclaw was taking Blossomfall, hazeltail and toadstep out on the dawn patrol; jayfeather was getting briarlight to do her excersizes and bumblestripe was nudging at a stale shrew near the fresh-kill pile.

"hey Dovewing, do you want to share?" Bumblestripes quiet mew asked padded over to join him as he took a stiff bite and pushed the prey towards her. Dovewing gulped down a mouthfull and they shared the prey untill there was none left.

"Do you want to go hunting?" bumblestripe asked. Dovewing licked her lips before answering. "sure".

They padded over to squrreilflight who was now telling rosepetal and foxleap to go and train molepaw and cherrypaw in some battle moves. as they padded off to go find the apprenices, dovewing asked squrrelflight if she and bumblestripe could hunt alone, and she sent them off to the thorn barrier with a flick of her tail and a purr in her throat.

All dovewing wanted was to be alone with bumblestripe, but then the image of tigerheart popped into her head. Almost as if he had read her thoughts bumblestripe stopped and looked ino her eyes. "You know how i fell about you, I love you, dovewing" he said after ten long seconds, "I need to know if you fell the same way". Dovewings breath caught in her throat,"I-I just need to figure something out before i can tell you that i love you" and for that, she raced off, leaving bumblestripe gazing after her, a hurt and longing look in his eyes.


	3. Confession

Dovewing hadn't realised what she was doing untill she had reached the shadowclan border. she sniffed around, hopeing to pick up tigerhearts scent, but there wasn't a trays of it. Suddenly, there was a rumaging around in the underdgrowth and a patrol made up of crowfrost, olivenose and ratscar stepped out, and a moment later tigerheart appeard behind him.

This was her chance! as they walked off dovewing let out a quiet mew just loud enough for him to hear. He swiveled his ears back and then called out to the others, "i smell mouse, you go ahead and ill catch it". he turned back to me and slid forward, as silent as a snake, untill he was underneath the hollybush with me."I'm so glad your here, i havn..."his voice trailed off as he saw her sad and confused expression." What is wrong?", he mewed. Dovewing looked into his eyes"did you use me when littlecloud was sick and do you realy think that this could work?". This seemed to take him by suprise, as he stepped backwards and flattened his ears. "you really think i would do that to you, and of course i think it could work, i love you dovewing". "i just heard that from someone else and i believe him, but i don't think i believe you" she growled," the only way i think this could work is if you join thunderclan, and untill then i'm going to stay with the one i know i can trust". Before he could reply, she walked away back to camp.


	4. I know now

Dovewing padded into camp, a rabbit hanging from her mouth. Her fur was smooth and shiney. she had made sure that none of tigerheart's scent was on her. She new what she had to tell Bumblestripe, and what she had to do to make it true, so she walked into the new warriors' den where she now had a nest beside him and ivypool. He was sitting there washing his fur. when she spoke his name, he whiped around, a purr rising in his throat. "Dovewing, did you figure it out?" he meowed hopefully. She looked into his eyes, his fur bristlng with happiness as she spoke the words, "I know now, Bumblestripe, and I love you too". She pushed her muzzle into his fur and purred till her throat hurt, but she didn't care. She was happy with bumblestripe and she didn't want to be anywhere else.

She licked bumblestripes forehead, smoothing down a stray peice of fur, and he licked her back. She hopped up and walked outside, letting the sun soak into her fur. She croosed the clearing to the fresh-kill pile and picked out a mouse and a thrush and padded back over to where bumblestripe had setted down. He smoothed a spot next to him and she took it gratefully. she cruched over the mouse and nibbled on it, letting the taste spread over tongue untill it was all gone. "I have to talk to Jayfeather" She mewed to him, and gave him a lick on the nose. she walked over to jayfeather's den. He was helping briarlight with her stretches, but when Dovewing saw them she let out a gasp of suprise. Briarlight was standing up! "Dovewing, i'm getting felling back in my hind legs" she screeched, but as soon as the words were out she collapsed,breathing heavily. Dovewing ran over to make sure she was okay."It's alright" Jayfeather soothed, "I woundn't excpect anything different, your legs are to weak to support your weight". "but i am getting better, right?".Jayfeather nodded then turned his sightless, blue eyes to me."What is it?". "i am mates with Bumblestripe". She heard a squell behind her and looked over to see briarlight slowly walking towards me, "Bumblestripe and dovewing, you will have the most beautiful kits, I have to tell blossomfall".She dragged herself out of the den.

The moment she was out of earshoot, Jayfeather was in front of her."What do you think your doing taking on a mate?". Dovewings ears grow hot with fury and she snapped back, "it's not like you don't know what love is, what about half moon, she was a cat and you loved her" before he could say a word she growled in his ear and stormed out.


	5. Omen

"Dovewing, border patrol" , Thornclaws golden brown head popped into the den. Dovewing hopped up and stretched, trying to get rid of the stiffness in her muscles. Pushing herself out of the den and walked to the thornclaw waited with CVrospetal, foxleap and there apprentices. They were going to check the windclan border. She looked arond and saw seedkit running around Jayfeather, wondering if seedkit wanted to be medicine cat. she stiffled a purr as she saw the tom growl at the little kit and she ran squecking back to the nusery.

She padded outside of camp and followed the patrol all the way to the stream that marked the border between the thunderclan and windclan territtory. to their suprise the new leader of windclan was sitting there. Ashfoot-now Ashstar- was sitting on the border, her tail rapped neatly around her paws. The only leader that survived the battle againt the dark forest was Mistystar. Rowanstar, Shadowclans' new leader was very feirce but he was a very fair and wise leader. A row of warriors surruned ashstar, including crowfeather, leaftail, sunstrike, owlwisker, gorsetail and Krestelflight. "I would like to see Bramblestar" Ashstar comanded. Thornclaw stiffled a growl, "I'm not taking that many warriors onto my land" He hissed," I will only take you, krestelflight and a warrior". Ashstar flicked her tail to summon crowfeather, and Thornclaw allowed them to cross the stream". he lead them back to camp where cherrypaw had ran ahead and warned Bramblestar.

They walked through the thorn barrier, were Bramblestar and Jayfeather sat in the middle of the clearing. Sorreltail shoed her kits back into the nusery. "What is it" Bramblestar dipped her head,"My medecine cat has had a omen that he would wish to share with you and Jayfeather".Bramblestar lead them up to his den and Dovewing couldn't help but easedrop. "It was actually three ways that you could look at it, there were twelve flowers six taller then the others, then all of a sudden a breeze blow around them and the six small flowers burst into flames. they burnt untill it was just ash left. Then two of the taller ones wiltered. Then another one caught flame and the other flower wiltered, and then the same thing happened to the last two flowers" Krestleflight mewed without letting anyone interupt. Dovewing coundn't listen anymore so she pushed herself into the warriors' den and curld up next to Bumblestripe.


	6. Expecting

Dovewing waited camly for Bumblestripe to come. She was sitting beside the Ancient oak tree when she felt the nudge inside her belly. At that exact moment, Bumblestripe appeared from behind a bush and ran over to nuzzle me. I purred back, and we enjoyed each others compainy untill i couldn't keep it in anymore."I'm expecting your kits" i finally blurted out. He drew back with a gasp of suprise, then lent back in and licked her muzzle. "I'm the luckiest cat in the clans" he whispered,"The most beautiful cat ever loves me and now were going to have the most beautiful kits, I have to tell everyone". He yowled as he ran all the way back to camp. As he dissaperd behind a bush, Dovewing went off to hunt, and soon she had brought down a mouse, a blackbird and a rabbit. She padded back to camp, struggling to hold the three bits of prey. She padded through the thorn barrier, setting the prey down on the fresh-kill pile but kepping the mouse for herself.

she was about to eat it when Bramblestar appeared on the highledge, "Let all cats old enough to hunt, gather hear beneath the highledge for a clan meeting". She sighed, knowing that she would have to wait until she could eat the mouse." Lilykit and Seedkit, You have reached your sixth moon and it is time you became an apprentice. Lilykit, from this moment until you receive you warrior name, you shall be none as Lilypaw, your mentor will be Bumblestripe", Bramblestar turned to Seedkit," Seedkit, from this moment on, until you receive your warrior name, you shall be none as seedpaw, Jayfeather is willing to train you to be a medicine cat apprentice, do you accept or decline?"."I accept", Seedpaw meowed confidently. "Lilypaw, Seedpaw, Lilypaw, Seedpaw". The clan cheered for the new apprentices while there mentors touched noses with them. Bramblestar waited for them to quieten down before he started talking again, "I would also like to make cherrypaw and molepaw warriors. I, Bramblestar, leader of Thunderclan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these two apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code and I commend them to you as warriors in there turn. Cherrypaw and Molepaw, do you promise to up hold the warrior code, and to protect and defend this clan, even at the cost of your lives". I do" They meowed ."then from now on you shall be none as Cherrypetal, Starclan honours your swiftness and compassion and we welcome you as a full warrior of Thunderclan. Molepaw, from now on, you shall be known as Moleclaw. Starclan honours your bravery and courage and we welcome you as a full warrior of thunderclan".The clan cheered there new names as the two settled down for there vigil. As it grew quiet again, Dovewing finally had the chance to eat her mouse and as she bit into it, she herd a thump next to her and looked up to see Ivypool looking over her, "When were you planning on telling me that your expecting"." i'm sorry, but I only just told Bumblestripe",she meowed. "Well your moving to the nursery right now". she commanded and pushed me towards the nurser entrance.


	7. Update 2 Allegiances

_**Sorry. Keep forgetting to . Here are the cats.**_

**Leader**_**-**_ Bramblestar

**Deputy-**Squirrelflight

**Medicine cat**-Jayfeather

Apprentice-Seedpaw

**Warriors- (The same as last time, just add Cherrypetal and Moleclaw)**

**Apprentices**-Seedpaw

-Lilypaw

**Queens-**Daisy-NO KITS

Rosepetal- Lakekit, Shinekit and Branchkit

Dovewing- Hollykit, Fernkit, Spottedkit, Firekit, Bluekit and Sapkit

Brightheart- Snowkit, Dewkit and Amberkit

**Elders- **Sandstorm

-Graystripe

-Dustpelt

-Purdy


	8. SURPRISE!

Dovewing woke up, blinking as she tried to figure out where she was then feeling stupid as she realized that she was in the Thunderclan nursery. She looked down at her growing belly, and sighed, thinking of the lives that were forming inside of her. Daisy was very happy to have someone else in the nursery. Ever since Ferncloud died, she just hadn't been the same. She hopped up and padded softly past brightheart and Rosepetal who was now expecting Foxleaps kits.

She padded outside and headed towards the pile of prey where Bumblestripe was searching." I was just about to bring you some food" he mewed. Dovewing rolled her eyes," i'm not helpless you know"."I know but you do need to rest". He picked up a pheasant and ran to the elders den where sandstorm and Graystripe were sunning themselves, and dropped it at there paws. All of a sudden, there was a screeching outside and two dogs burst into camp with a patrol racing in strait afterwards. Bumblestripe was in front of me at me once, hissing at them as they threatened to attack. one of them jumped on him but he sent back with a slash to the nose. Graystripe and sandstorm were beside him now, swiping at the dogs with strong blows. But then a red faced twoleg burst into camp and hooked a trendill around the dogs neck and haled them away without even looking at the cats. Dovewing ran over to see how hurt Bumblestripe was. He looked exhausted but unharmed, so she guided him over to the nursery so he could sleep with her. almost as soon as they were over her nest, he collapsed, so she started licking him frantically. Once he was done, she had nothing to do so she settled down beside him and fell back to sleep.

* * *

Dovewing sat there, waiting for something to do as she gazed around at the empty camp. She was so bored ever since she moved to the nursery. Her belly had gotten much larger then most other queens. As she went back into the nursery she felt a stabbing pain in her belly and yowled in pain. It woke up up Daisy and Rosepetal who quickly helped her to her nest while Rosepetal went to get Jayfeather. He appeared a moment later with seedpaw and a pile of herbs in his mouth. Jayfeather ordered seedpaw to get some water and a stick to bite on. She felt a spasm come on and bite down on the stick until it splintered in her mouth. A kit fell on two the floor and daisy licked it and put it next to her belly. Almost as soon as it was out two more kits slid onto the floor were quickly placed by her belly. Dovewing felt like she couldn't take anymore but Jayfeather said that there was at least four left. Dovewing pushed her hardest until they were all out and they all latched on to her belly. Dovewing watched as her new seven kits drank but then the tiredness and she fell asleep to soon for her, and she had to let the sit of her kits slip away.


	9. Names

gazed at his kits, as Dovewing dug into the mouse that he had bought her. she was still thinking of names when a thought popped into her head. "I know what i want to name them", she meowed," I want to name them after all the Thunderclan cats that died in the battles against the dark forest"."That's a wonderful Idea" Bumblestripe mewed. "I would like to name the Gray and Black one Hollykit, and the mottled brown kit Fernkit". she suggested,"you can name the rest"." I would like to name her Spottedkit and her Firekit", He meowed pointing with his tail to the identical ginger with green eyed kits."And he could be called Sapkit and he could be called Bluekit"." Perfect" Dovewing whispered. She stared at her seven kits, she-cats and two toms. Dovewing purred as the newly named kits nuzzled into her belly.

* * *

"Why can't we go outside", Bluekit and Firekit said at the same time. Firekit's Green eyes gleamed with hope and she reminded her exactly of Firestar."Because your brother and sisters haven't woken up yet", she explained for the fifth time. "Why don't you eat something and then i _might_ consider letting you outside", she suggested."Having some trouble?"' Ivypool's mew sounded through the tunnel entrance. she dropped a wad of soaking moss and a thrush beside me. She let me dig in while she distracted the kits, and I demolished it all with in a few moments. Firekit pounced on Ivypool's tail will Bluekit occupied her paws from the front. The noise seemed to wake fernkit, Hollykit, Spottedkit and Sapkit, and they all jumped up with a playful growl and jumped on Ivypool. She disappeared beneath a pile of writhing bundles of fur. "Ahhh, help, i'm being attacked", She wailed, playing alone with the kits game. "Could you keep an eye on then while I go make dirt?", Dovewing asked as she hopped out not even waiting for an answer that she wouldn't get.

* * *

Dovewing sat in a clearing with Bumblestripe, a purr rising from her chest as he licked her forehead. Daisy and Rosepetal were taking care of her kits along with Rosepetal's new kits, Lakekit, Shinekit and Branchkit. Bramblestar always seemed to visit the nursery ever since Squirrelflight had moved in, Expecting his real kits, so that means there was always someone to keep an eye on her kits, which meant that she could spend even more time with Bumblestripe. She nudged him playfully and he gave her a soft hit to the side. They rolled over in a mock fight, tangling each other in each others paws until they broke apart, panting. She hadn't realized that they had gotten so close to the Shadowclan border so she quickly drew im away just to make sure that they wouldn't run into Tigerheart. She didn't know why it would be weird running into Tigerheart but she knew that she could not meet him with Bumblestripe.


	10. His pain

Dovewing watched fondly as her Kits scampered outside. They were getting so close to becoming apprentices, and she could finally go to the gathering tonight. She was worried about seeing Tigerheart. The last time she had saw him was when she had told him that things needed to end between him and her. Her kits were a moon old in a few days but they were almost already the size of Brightheart's kits. The warriors were all lining up at the thorn barrier, waiting for Bramblestar to come out of his den. He climbed down the highledge and guided the clan out into he forest.

"Are you looking forward to it?", Ivypool's quiet mew asked her. She glanced at the silver and grey she-cat who now seemed so wise in her own ways. She was now expecting Foxleap's kits and she would be moving to the nursery in less then a moon.

They were nearing the tree bridge when an even stronger scent of windclan touched her nose. she looked behind her and saw them right on her heels. She ran ahead and jumped up onto the tree bridge after the rest of her clan. She had jumped up to quickly and her back legs were starting to slip off. she searched desperately and managed to hall herself back up onto the tree, but not before she caught a amused glance from Ashstar. She flattened her ears in embarrassment and stalked away. when she finally go to the center of the island the leaders were already seated while Mistystar made her announcement. It was hard to here that Mothwing had passed away, but at least they had Willowshine to take her place. Finally it was Bramblestar's turn talk.

"I'm proud to declare two new warriors, Cherrypetal and Moleclaw", he meowed,"and two new apprentices. Seedpaw has decided that she would like to be a medicine cat and I very much hope that Starclan accepts her".Bramblestar flicked his tail to silence them and started talking again,"A moon ago Dovewing gave birth to Bumblestripe's Kits. It is a healthy litter of six".

There were mews of surprise when they heard of how many kits she had had and a cat called out,"Is she alright?". that was Tallpoppy, a Shadowclan elder. "yes she is fine, in fact she is here tonight".

Dovewing ducked her head as the stares of all the clans reached her, and the murmurs spread the crowd. She meet the gaze of won in particular tom. He stared at her, Hurt clear in his amber eyes. She looked at him and realized that he was a mess;his pelt dirty and ungroomed; tail dragging on the floor; eyes dull and his strong body now looked like twigs beneath his pelt. She felt soundly guilty. She new she had caused him this pain and all she wanted to do is run over to him and press her muzzle against his check, but she new she couldn't, not in front of all the clans.

The gathering was starting to break up when she felt the tug on her tail. Looking over her shoulder she saw a pair of Amber eyes in the bush. She ducked underneath it and came face to face with Tigerheart. He didn't talk for a few moments and when he finally did, he didn't say what she thought he would.

"What are your kits names?".She gulped,"Um...The two boys are Sapkit and Bluekit and the other She-cats are Firekit, Spottedkit, Fernkit and Hollykit". He didn't seem to be listening so she started to back away."I'm going to join Thunderclan", He wailed. She froze in horror, not knowing what to do."it's worth leaving Shadowclan to see your face everyday, even if you can't be mine". She felt her eyes tearing up so she ran over to him and kept licking his pelt until he was clean all over. She couldn't bear seeing him in so much pain so pressed her muzzle against his and Said,"I will all ways love you".


	11. Change

Dovewing watched Briarlight hobble across the clearing to the fresh-kill pile, her bony legs looking like they would collapse at any moment. She had gotten so much better since she had last saw her. Millie was over the moon with joy when she had first saw her walking. Briarlight was hopping to become a full warrior again, and now that she could walk, she had been joining Bumblestripe in training Lilypaw.

Seedpaw came scampering out of the medicine den, making sure that Briarlight was alright. Dovewing padded back to the nursery where her six kits were sleeping peacefully, while Ivypool's kits, Lakekit, Shinekit and Branchkit were suckling. Ivypool had kitted three sunrises ago, while a proud Foxleap gloated about how his kits would be the best warriors ever.

There was a rustling in the thorn barrier and the dawn patrol appeared from checking the Shadowclan border. A cat was behind the patrol, definitely from Shadowclan. The patrol parted to revile Tigerheart! She quickly ducked back into the nursery to wake Ivypool and they quickly pushed there kits together next to daisy's belly. They headed back out of the nursery to see Tigerheart pleading with Bramblestar. She pricked her ears and listened to there conversation."p- lease, you have to let me join Thunderclan. we're Kin", Tigerheart wailed," you can trust me. I'm Tawnypelt's son"."I might consider it but until then you will be posted a guard and you will not be able to leave your nest", Bramblestar ordered Toadstep and Icecloud to guard him. Dovewing stared at him as Seedpaw spreed out some moss for him to lie down on. There eyes looked together for a moment and she dropped her eyes from his.

She felt a sudden bolt of anger run through her. It wasn't her fault that she didn't want to break the warrior code. He was causing himself this pain, why couldn't he find a mate from his own clan. She padded towards the nursery and spoke to her kits,"You can go play outside now", she heard there squeals of joy as they scampered outside, and she went to go wake up Bumblestripe. She didn't need to, as she walked out and he was sitting there watching his kits play with each other. she sat down beside him and started to purr. He licked her head, and she looked around at Tigerheart. He was staring at them. She felt a glow of satisfaction, but it disappeared as he let out a fitting cough and feel asleep with a groan.

She padded over to Toadstep and Icecloud and said that she would take the next watch. Just then, Bramblestar jumped down from highledge and walked over to her."I've decided to let him join, so when he wakes up you can tell him", He headed towards Squirrelflight, her growing belly flopping as she rolled over. He purred and nuzzled her cheek. She let him lick her face and slowly they fell asleep. She wished she was that care-free, not having to worry about who she loved more.

She felt eyes burning into her back and turned around to see that Tigerheart had waken up. She stared at him, not daring to break the silence, but she just couldn't take it any longer. "I'm sorry, okay",I finally said, huddling beneath her pelt. He didn't say anything,"say something"She pleaded. He didn't move, then finally he spoke,"Your kits are beautiful, just like you"he sighed,"but if only they were mine too"."Bramblestar said you can change to Thunderclan. He talked it over with the senior warriors and they said that it would be wise, considering you wouldn't be aloud back in Shadowclan", She waited for his answer, but it didn't come so she backed away towards the nursery.


End file.
